


Slow

by FrankieDemons



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fabri è un farfallone, Inspired by Music, Jealousy, M/M, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieDemons/pseuds/FrankieDemons
Summary: "Si era poi rivolto a Ermal, indicando con il capo un cameriere che stava passando proprio in quel momento: “Guarda che posso provarce anche col cameriere, quel riccioletto là in fondo..”Ermal rimase scandalizzato. Solo lui poteva essere il riccio di Fabrizio. In generale, poteva proprio esserci solo lui nella vita del moro. "





	Slow

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: nulla scritto qui crede di poter rappresentare la realtà delle cose, non guadagno nulla e non voglio fare speculazioni riguardo la vita privata dei protagonisti. Pura fiction, OPERA DI FINZIONE per svagare i lettori entro i limiti del rispetto nei confronti di persone che sono reali. Non linkate tale scritto ai diretti interessati o mi vedrò costretta a cancellare il tutto. Per favore, non fatelo. Come provate stima nei loro confronti, abbiate la compiacenza di non rovinare la vita a perfetti sconosciuti come me.  
> PS: serviva un po' di smut, spero di poterne dare il giusto apporto senza urtare la sensibilità di nessuno.  
> Ringrazio flickres e calypsus di Tumblr per avermi assecondata durante la redazione di questo scritto e mi raccomando, ascoltate questa canzone durante la lettura, in quanto mi ha dato l'ispirazione:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kz1aks97-eU (Slow, Depeche Mode)  
> I consigli come i commenti e i kudos sono sempre ben accetti, spero che vi piaccia!

Fabrizio stava ancora parlando. Non era mai stato così loquace come in quel momento; con lo sguardo scuro e profondo osservava la concierge, esaminando bene la sua chioma chiara e il viso attraente, mentre le chiedeva informazioni riguardo Verona e dove poter andare a mangiare il giorno successivo. Come se gli interessasse, tra l’altro; le mani tatuate appoggiate sul bancone della hall, le braccia abbronzate in bella vista, la camicia di jeans con le maniche arrotolate e il petto fin troppo scoperto.

Ermal era lì dietro e registrava il tutto senza fiatare; a un passo dal moro, continuava a chiedersi per quanto sarebbe andata avanti. Non era tanto la bramosia di salire a smuoverlo, ma la situazione che si era creata. Aveva cercato di fare qualche battutina acida per frenare sul nascere il dialogo, sbuffando pesantemente e dando occhiatacce al moro; si era perfino allontanato di qualche passo, sperando di riuscire a farlo muovere. Ma Fabrizio cominciò palesemente a flirtare con quella ragazza, senza nemmeno spostarsi di un centimetro; aveva dietro di un passo Ermal, ma continuava a parlare senza prestargli attenzioni. Il riccio captò quindi le parole più sconvolgenti, un “Ma una ragazza bella come te cosa ci fa di venerdì sera a lavorare?” appena sussurrato da quella voce roca che tanto gli piaceva. Non ci vide più.

Lentamente, portò una mano sulla nuca del più grande, infilando le dita affusolate e chiare in quei capelli scuri e continuamente spettinati; con piccoli movimenti circolari muoveva qualche ciuffo, cercando invano di attirare l’attenzione di Fabrizio. Quest’ultimo, continuava imperterrito la conversazione, con qualche parola come “Sai, non è per fare il piacione, ma a Verona non credevo popo di trovà qualcuna con ‘sti tratti.. Me sembri tedesca, o del norde”; ciò non fece altro che peggiorare il bisogno di attenzioni del riccio.

Del resto, Fabrizio aveva in mente di scatenare la gelosia di Ermal fin dall’inizio; però non si aspettava le unghie dell’altro nella propria pelle, che con una lenta discesa avevano graffiato il suo collo fino ad arrivare al colletto della camicia, passando per ogni vertebra presente sul cammino. Un brivido impercettibile lo aveva smosso, tradendo così la propria copertura e perdendo l’ultima frase della bionda di fronte a sé.

“Stai cercando de famme capì qualcosa?”

“Vedi un po’ te.. Voglio smettere di parlare con quella e andarmene di sopra.” Aveva così sentenziato, mentre calcava di poco la presa sulla sua pelle per definire meglio il concetto.

“Ma se nemmeno ce stai a parlà..” aveva risposto Fabrizio, facendo un mezzo sorriso da chi la sa lunga, ma soprattutto da chi sa di avere qualcuno in pugno. Volendo proprio esagerare, aveva poi afferrato le chiavi delle loro camere e dopo aver salutato frettolosamente la ragazza, si era poi rivolto a Ermal, indicando con il capo un cameriere che stava passando proprio in quel momento: “Guarda che posso provarce anche col cameriere, quel riccioletto là in fondo..”

Ermal rimase scandalizzato. Solo lui poteva essere il riccio di Fabrizio. In generale, poteva proprio esserci solo lui nella vita del moro. Prese una delle due mani tatuate e la strinse con forza, mentre lo trascinava verso l’ascensore: “Tu non fai proprio niente.”

“Sennò che me fai?”

“Oh, tu non lo vuoi proprio sapere.” Con stizza lasciò la mano dell’altro, andando a schiacciare con grande foga e rabbia il pulsante che li avrebbe portati al quinto piano.

“Io però so che posso fa.” Un movimento fluido e deciso fece sbattere Ermal contro la parete dell’ascensore, quella dotata di specchio, e Fabrizio posò le mani ai lati del suo viso, fissandolo dritto negli occhi. Quello sguardo così penetrante, il viso leggermente arrossato a causa del caldo estivo, tutto risultava in quel momento sensuale. Ma più di tutto, le labbra del moro sul proprio collo, pronte a mordere e succhiare una porzione di pelle e a imprimervi sopra un segno violaceo. Con tenacia e forse con troppa forza, aveva così marchiato il riccio, passandoci poi sopra la lingua in modo lascivo; Ermal aveva chiuso gli occhi, portando velocemente una mano tra i capelli dell’altro e non risparmiandosi un lungo sospiro.

Appena prima che suonasse il fastidioso plin dell’ascensore, Fabrizio si era staccato, un sorriso canzonatorio impresso sul viso. Senza neanche aspettarlo, era uscito e si era diretto verso la propria camera da letto, conscio che l’altro l’avrebbe seguito ovunque in quel momento.

Quando voleva, Fabrizio era capace di attirare su di sé tutte le ire del riccio, ma di un genere particolare, cariche di un erotismo che mandava completamente in panne il più piccolo. Gli bastava fare il solito sguardo, concentrarsi su una persona a caso che non fosse Ermal e dire qualche parola da farfallone, e l’altro si perdeva in un bicchier d’acqua. Provava anche a tenergli il muso, ma oramai era diventato capace di evitare quella fase e passare subito alla successiva, quella in cui si faceva desiderare.

Mise la chiave nella toppa, mentre Ermal faceva aderire il petto alla sua schiena, e non solo quello; sempre ignorandolo, Fabrizio aprì quindi la porta e fece scivolare la tessera magnetica nello scomparto per attivare la luce. In un battito di ciglia, il riccio era già su di lui; strattonò la camicia, andando a passare le lunghe mani sul petto oramai completamente scoperto fino ad accarezzare le spalle, non senza soffermarsi un secondo sulla scritta “via delle girandole” che gli adornava la pelle.

Non poteva però essere così facile, e Fabrizio lo scansò leggermente mentre con lo sguardo fisso negli occhi del più piccolo andava a togliersi la camicia di jeans. Ogni singolo bottone veniva lentamente liberato dalla presa del tessuto, con una lentezza esasperante.

_Slow, slow_

_Slow as you can go_

_So I can feel all I want to know_

Lasciò cadere l’indumento a terra, osservandolo con desiderio. Passò un palmo, quello che portava sul dorso il sole che proprio Ermal definiva di cattivo gusto, sul suo petto, fino a farlo scendere ove risiedeva una grande e maestosa croce. Arrivò alla cintura e la slacciò lentamente, mentre il riccio lo fissava con la bocca aperta, una poco timida “o” di sorpresa e desiderio. Non si era nemmeno seduto, preso com’era dalla scena che si stava palesando di fronte ai suoi occhi. Fabrizio fece cadere l’accessorio senza tante cerimonie, facendo tintinnare la fibbia di metallo sul pavimento; dopodiché, con voca estremamente bassa, chiese ad Ermal: “Cosa vuoi che faccia?”

“Togliti i pantaloni.”

Una leggera risata risuonò nella stanza, mentre Fabrizio si avvicinava al più giovane e, sempre lentamente, cominciava a passare le mani sotto la sua maglietta bianca. Arrivò a un capezzolo e glielo strizzò leggermente, aspettando una reazione da parte dell’altro. Essa non tardò ad arrivare: un gemito si alzò tra di loro, ed Ermal tentò di baciarlo. Fabrizio ricambiò quel contatto senza però approfondirlo, deciso a fargli pagare quella gelosia che lo faceva dannatamente impazzire. Gli tolse quella maglietta di cotone e lo spinse fino al letto, dove lo fece cadere sopra.

Il riccio era pronto a ricevere il peso del suo moro sopra di sé, ma quella sera sembrava che dovesse funzionare diversamente. “Quindi qualcuno qua è geloso, eh?” disse Fabrizio, mentre si chinava per slacciare i lacci dei suoi pesanti stivali da biker.

“Non avevo tempo da sprecare, e quella non mi interessava.”

“Te interessava altro.. Cosa?” Una mano intanto fendeva i propri pantaloni, il rumore della cerniera che riempiva il tempo sprecato tra un’azione e l’altra.

“Un idiota che flirtava con gli altri.”

“Quindi non devo più riprovarce?” dopo aver fatto cadere l’altro indumento, rimanendo così in boxer, si era chinato nuovamente per slacciare le scarpe di Ermal, che in risposta lo aveva aiutato a farle scivolare via nel minor tempo possibile. Lo aveva poi afferrato per un’ascella e l’aveva tirato sopra di sé, i loro visi così vicini da sfiorarsi con i nasi.

Un “no” laconico era sfuggito dalle labbra del riccio, mentre le sue mani andavano a posizionarsi sulla larga schiena del più grande. Le unghie che poco prima avevano lasciato il segno sul collo di Fabrizio, ora scendevano per tutta quella distesa di pelle, andando infine a fermarsi lungo l’elastico che ironicamente esplicava che appartenessero a un “man”.

“Perché non te piace condividermi, eh?” le mani tatuate tra i ricci, tirandoli indietro per poter vedere chiaramente l’espressione dell’altro. Sguardi, mix di differenti neri, la pece con l’ebano, lo stesso desiderio a fonderli.

“Non farlo mai più.” E le loro lingue a dare il via a una danza passionale, un inseguimento fatto di morsi e bocche aperte; saliva, sudore, segni sui fianchi, capelli tirati. Ermal che cercando di non interrompere il contatto provava a togliersi i pantaloni, Fabrizio che ridendo lo aiutava poi nell’impresa tenendo proprio le mani sopra le sue.

Non c’era bisogno di dirsi altro, il resto lo si poteva dire con i gesti. E questi ultimi erano ritmati da Fabrizio, che voleva godersi appieno i loro momenti insieme; come diceva quella canzone, voleva sentire la voglia di Ermal, la sua necessità di averlo per sé, il suo respiro sulla propria pelle e la volontà di non lasciarlo allontanare.

_I don’t need a race in my bed_

_When speed’s in my heart and speed’s_

_In my head_

_Instead_

I loro corpi che tentavano di avvicinarsi ancora di più, aderendo completamente con solo il tessuto dei boxer a dividerli. Fabrizio che scendeva leccando la pelle del più piccolo, soffermandosi prima su un capezzolo e infine sull’ombelico; la lingua che lambiva quella cavità, mimando ciò che avrebbe fatto successivamente. Gemiti bassi che rimbombavano nella cassa toracica di Ermal, lievi scosse che agitavano le loro membra.

E infine togliere quei pochi centimetri di tessuto, lasciare baci sulle cosce e su quelle ossa del bacino così poco ricoperte di grasso da sporgere. Segni, violacei, rossi, ovunque; riempirsi il naso del profumo dell’altro, riconoscere che tutto ciò era suo. Senza parole, senza vergogne, lì, insieme.

Fabrizio prese tra le labbra l’eccitazione di Ermal, provocando così in lui gemiti più alti e parole sconnesse; sentiva il suo nome, e detto da quella voce acquisiva un senso diverso. Proprio lui, che aveva passato così tanto tempo ad odiare tutti e in primis se stesso, voleva essere riconosciuto. Voleva che ci fosse il riccio a ricordargli che era proprio lui il fortunato, quello che poteva passare l’eternità con lui, al suo fianco.

Aumentò il ritmo mentre sfregava la propria intimità sulle lenzuola, faticando a trattenere i gemiti nonostante avesse la bocca impegnata; infine rilasciò il suo sesso perché proprio Ermal lo reclamò dall’alto. Prendendolo per la nuca, lo fece risalire fino alla propria altezza e lo baciò avidamente, mentre con le mani andava ad abbassare il suo ultimo indumento e gli stringeva le natiche. Fabrizio non andò però a toglierseli, preferendo il viso del più giovane; lo accarezzava lentamente, passando i pollici su tutte le piccole pieghette che contornavano i suoi bellissimi occhi fino a scendere verso il mento, mentre con una lentezza tremenda muoveva il proprio bacino su quello dell’altro.

Il bacio finì per diventare un susseguirsi di sospiri, fino a quando Ermal non prese una mano di Fabrizio e infine due dita tra le labbra, tacita richiesta di un’unione più intima. Il più grande si abbassò con una mano e l’aiuto del bacino i boxer, portando poi la mano bagnata verso il fondoschiena del riccio.

Ermal aspettava con ansia quel momento, aprendo le gambe spontaneamente e bramando quella vicinanza; voleva sentire Fabrizio dentro di sé, unirsi a lui e reclamarlo per sé come già aveva fatto in passato. L’intrusione provocò bruciore, ma questo poteva benissimo sopportarlo, di fronte al piacere che avrebbe provato poc’anzi.

Un dito andò ad aggiungersi al primo, mentre Fabrizio osservava il viso del più piccolo per scrutare le sue minime reazioni; la voglia di reclamare il suo corpo era tanta, ma fargli del male era l’ultima cosa che avrebbe voluto. Inoltre, la danza a cui avevano dato inizio non poteva essere goduta appieno se fatta velocemente; Ermal lo scosse fisicamente per farlo concentrare nuovamente, ritenendolo fin troppo lento in quel momento.

“Bizio, muoviti..” gli disse prima di mordersi il labbro inferiore, già rosso e gonfio per i baci scambiati precedentemente.  
“Ricciolè, stavolta tu non hai popo voce in capitolo.” Impresse le sue labbra sul petto del più giovane, creando così una costellazione di aloni violacei su tutta quella pelle lattea. Portò poi le sue gambe sulle sue spalle, senza dimenticarsi di baciare casualmente tutto il corpo del riccio; sentiva i suoi brividi e vedeva il suo viso in estasi, un po’ corrucciato a causa dell’attesa.

_Slow, slow_

_As slow as you can go_

_That’s how I like it_

_I like it_

Entrò in lui lentamente, sospirando pesantemente sul suo collo longilineo, fermandosi ben presto; Ermal gemette sonoramente, beandosi di quel senso di pienezza che soltanto averlo dentro di sé poteva provocargli. Dopo un minuto di assestamento, portò le mani sulle sue natiche e vi impresse le unghie, proprio come aveva fatto prima con la sua schiena, richiedendogli di iniziare a muoversi.

Fabrizio afferrò al volo il concetto e prese a muoversi ritmicamente, cercando di trovare la prostata del riccio e affondando in lui il più possibile, mentre teneva saldamente la presa sul bacino e cercava di indirizzarsi. Il suo nome urlato dal più piccolo fece da segnale, chiarendo che era riuscito nel suo obiettivo; aumentò il ritmo, così come i suoi vocalizzi, mentre Ermal lo accompagnava nei movimenti e lo attirava sempre più verso di sé.

Il piacere più assoluto si infrangeva in lui, ogni spinta un gemito strozzato; oramai il più piccolo lo stava tirando per i capelli e provava in tutti i modi a farlo aderire a sé, facendo il suo nome come se fosse una litania religiosa. Fabrizio prese la sua intimità in una mano e lo stimolò ulteriormente, fino a farlo arrivare all’orgasmo; infine, anche lui venne, dentro il corpo caldo e stretto del più giovane.

Il moro si accasciò sul letto, a destra del più piccolo, una mano sul proprio stomaco e l’altra pronta ad avvicinare l’altro a sé. Ermal adagiò il capo sulla spalla di Fabrizio, mentre tornava ad abbracciare quel corpo che tanto amava.

“Ogni mia scenata di gelosia porterà a questo?” disse distrattamente, le dita che tracciavano i contorni della croce tatuata.

“Ermalì, sei così facile da capì..” Ridacchiò sommessamente, ancora col fiatone per tutto l’amplesso appena accaduto, tirandogli appena un paio di riccioli.

Quante volte avrebbero ancora fatto così? Probabilmente tante, visto il temperamento di Ermal. Ma che dire, a Fabrizio andava decisamente bene.  


End file.
